marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Firefly-Fan/DC Vs. Marvel
Since the beggining of comic books themselves there has always been one battle that has stood out over all the rest: Marvel Vs. DC. Though that battle has never really been setled officialy in film, they have crossed over in the comics on some occasions . Still even in those crossovers there is still no official winner. Well after reading one of those crossovers yesterday it inspired me to ask who you guys think would win. I'll split it up int 9 of what I think are the most interesting duels between certain characters. Let me know in the comments who you guys think will win and at the end of the week I'll count up the results and post them here. Note: I also posted this blog on the Marvel Movies wikia so I'll add each of the websites' votes together. Let's get started. Superman Vs. Spider-Man Arguably the two most popular characters in each comic book company. The Man of Steel Vs. The Amazing Spider-Man. Who wins you decide. Remember all of these battles are based on the film versions of these characters so if they had a certain ability in the film that they did not have in the comics or vise versa than that's what counts. Update: Winner: 1-1 Tie Superman Vs. Hulk The two most powerful characters in comic book history. The Incredible Hulk Vs. he Man Of Steel. This would be a pretty epic battle. Who do you guys think will win. Update: Winner: 2-1 Superman Batman Vs. Captain America The two best fighters of each comic book company. The Dark Knight Versus the Ultimate Captain America. Likely to be an extremely close fight but who would win it. Update: Winner: 2-1 Batman Green Lantern Vs. Silver Surfer The two... cosmic dudes with cool weapons? Anyway these two have the best weapons in coic book history, the ring and the surfboard, The Brightest Light in the Universe Vs. the Sentinel of Spaceways. This would be a really cool battle to watch. Update: Winner: 3-1 Silver Surfer Wonder Woman Vs. Storm Arguably the two most powerful females of each comic book company. The Amazing Amazon Vs. the (can someone provide a good nickname). This battle would likely take place in the sky. Update: Winner: 1-1 Tie Wolverine Vs. Lobo The two badasses of each comic book company. The Best He is at What He Does Vs. the Guy Who was Born to Be Wild. This would probably involve many explosions. Update: Winner: 2-1 Wolverine Iron Man Vs. Steel The two armoured characters of each comic book company. The Invincible Iron Man Vs. the Man of Iron. Who designed a better suit and whose will last the longest. Update: Winner: 2-1 Iron Man Thor Vs. Shazam The two most godlike beings in their comic book companies. The Mighty Thor Vs. the World's Mightiest Mortal. Both possess power of the gods however both can be defeated (eventually). Update: Winner: 2-1 Thor Hawkeye Vs. Green Arrow The two most powerful archers of their respective comic book company. The Marksman Vs. the Emerald Archer. The winner would probably have a lot of arrows in them. Update: Winner: 2-0 Green Arrow Well that's it for today remember vote to on each battle in the comments and check back one week from now for the results and before I go I'll just list who I think should win each battle though I wont count. Round 1: Superman Round 2: Superman Round 3: Batman Round 4: Green Lantern Round 5: Wonder Woman Round 6: Wolverine Round 7: Iron Man Round 8: Thor Round 9: Hawkeye Update: Winner: 6-5 Marvel Category:Blog posts